


It's All Because of Music

by lukmaniah



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Ava Paige is a Music Teacher and Thomas's Mentor, First Crush, First Love, M/M, Newt is Thomas's mentee, Thomas is a orchestra musician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukmaniah/pseuds/lukmaniah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has become the famous person in the classical music industry. But, in his whole life. The emptiness is the thing that he could think in his life without someone who can be with him for the rest of his life. Suddenly, the first introduction with the blonde male has changed his life. NEWTMAS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Music is The Opening of The First Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first submission in this website. So Here I am...
> 
> ^^
> 
> This chapter is about Thomas's first look at Newt.  
> Hope you enjoyed ^_^

**Chapter 1-Music is the opening of the first crush.**

**New York’s Musical Hall, New York.**

Thomas Gregory Edison, or simply known as Thomas Edison is a music composer and melody arranger who worked with the most well-known music producer company in America. Not just that, he also able to conduct as music coordinator for orchestral type. Since he liked Mozart and Beethoven very much, he learned all of their music sheets and practised the rhythm. Eventually, he able to perform it.

However, he is 17 years old and naturally, he is a student. Currently he studying in the high school since this year would be his last year in school life. He will proceed to university in the next year so he had to focus more on school while he had to put all the music stuffs aside. Because of his spirit that typically ‘never die’, he has pledging to himself that he wanted to conduct further study in major music. Theoretically, he still excelled in the other subject especially in Biology, Chemistry and Physics. These were his favourite subjects.

“It is not like that my friends. When you play a waltz music, you all have to feel the rhythm behind the notes. It is not about how well you play this song, but it is how you express it in the terms of feelings. Waltz is about happiness and joy.” Commented Thomas politely. He’s currently conducting a training with his orchestra group. It is for the gala night at his school. Actually, his school principal has hired him to conduct a music performance for the event especially for the dance segment.

“I want you to play this song once again. But this time, don’t make the same mistake. Remember the important thing, waltz is about feeling. Alright?”

The orchestra members nodded with order as they ready with their own music instruments. Thomas took his wooden stick and they began playing the song.

**…**

**The Next Day, At the Glade High School.**

Thomas was walking along the hallway towards the canteen since the recess time has just began. His stomach was grumbling so much that he couldn’t take it longer. Coincidentally, he haven’t eat anything from this early morning. He really concerned about his health until, he became paranoid if he didn’t eat nor drink for at least a little bit. That’s described his life, smart and open minded but quite nerdy.

“Are you sure about this, Thomas?” An Asian male suddenly approached him and asked directly towards him.

Thomas looked at him, nodding convincingly, “Of course I would. You know, I have been practising with my team for the event since last week. I really want my team to get success because they are the next heir of the musical world.”

He is Minho, one of Thomas’s best friend. He knew him since they met for the first time in the first year in high school. From most of Thomas’s friends, only Minho knew his life story and his internal status. That what made them really close.

“Oh yeah, where’s Alby?” Asked Thomas.

Minho replied, “Alby had a meeting with the student council. Frypan, Brenda and Teresa also involved with the council. So he couldn’t join us now.”

“That’s really sad because the today’s lunch is very delicious. I am very excited to have that meal because I have wanting it so much.”

During the lunch break, Minho and Thomas were talking about many things. It seemed that they both have such a big gossip that it could make the world exploded. Whatever it is, Thomas liked to share it with his friends because to him, it was very fun. However, under one circumstance, he got really sensitive when it came about the relationship.

As being expected, Minho began asking him, “I know you still looking for a boyfriend, doesn’t you?”

Thomas’s expression changed in a blink of eye. Since he found out that he was at the ‘outside world’, out of nature, he felt that he got being isolated from the people and he really afraid if they stepped on him just because for that reason. The truth is, Thomas is homosexual and he could only get interest in boys but not for girls. He had given up upon survival with the girls because none of his ex-girlfriends could make him happy. All of them were ended up by breaking up the relationship.

“Not for that question, Minho. I still don’t want to answer it. Just accept the reality that I am belong from 10 percent people with the same relationship. Just, cut off that issue.” The brunette made his words, as he began to get off from the chair and leaving the cafeteria.

“Oh yeah, one more thing Minho. Don’t forget with the thing that I told you to bring.”

Minho just complied with the reminder as he smiled, “Always being noted inside my brain you smart guy.”

**…**

It wasn’t long time after that when Thomas walked passing through the music hall. He suddenly saw a group of students were playing the music instruments with being conducted by the senior music teacher which also became Thomas’s mentor, Ava Paige. He listened to the song that they were currently playing on. It really caught his ears when he felt ease with the song they brought.

“Canon in D, Johann Pachelbel.” Thomas monologue.

Actually it was not only his true intention to listen the most peaceful song when, as he looked through the whole students inside the room, he suddenly caught a sight towards the blonde male that holding the violin. For the first time in his life as a human, that blonde had caught his attention for the first time. He stared towards him for how long? A while?

He completely focusing his attention towards him, watching him playing the violin. It was very professional from his thought. The way he held the instrument, focusing towards it has made himself fell down.

“Mr.Thomas?” Suddenly Ava Paige greeted him at the door. The brunette quickly snapped out from staring at that blonde as he turned his sight at his mentor.

He greeted back, “H-Hi, Madam Paige. I-It is great to meet you again.”

“What are you doing outside the room?” She asked him. The students including the blonde were looking at him.

He answered, “N-Nothing ma’am. Just listening to this song and it brought me here. It is very peaceful version.”

“I know that you really missed WCKD. Don’t worry, Thomas. Soon we will reunite back and make a brand new team with such an outstanding refreshment.” She laughed uncontrollably.

But she continued, “Oh, speaking about you being here. How about I introduce you to my students? You should be proud that you have become the world’s topic because of your outstanding ability since from world’s orchestra championship.”

Thomas got shocked. He stammered, declining her offer, “I-It’s okay ma’am. M-Maybe you should continue the lesson. I just got here by.”

Without warning, she quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. Thomas’s heart was beating really fast because he will meet with them. He never being introduced by anyone before and it what makes him felt very shy and afraid. What he feared most, he will meet with the blonde that caught his attention earlier.

“Students, apologise with the interruption just now. You see, I just brought this person here. Do you know who is he?”

All of them were shrugging their shoulders, indicating that they didn’t know anything about Thomas. Thomas just stood firm, as his shy still controlling himself. He was obviously trembling that made them chuckled a bit including the blonde.

Ava began to introduce him, “If you want to know, he is the composer of the most famous epic song ‘Pillars of The Earth’, the leader of WCKD Orchestra team, Thomas Gregory Edison.”

One of the student was speechless, “Shut up….”

“I can’t believe it’s him. Is it really…him?!!!” A female student was dumbfounded.

The blonde also shocked with the information. Thomas Edison was the composer that he really admired. He couldn’t believe that he will meet him face to face, standing in front of him.

Thomas just waving his hand towards them, chuckling shyly, “E-Eheheh, h-hi students. I’m Thomas Edison. And I am really honoured to meet with you.”

**…**

“Alright students, now I want you to play the song back. Thomas will coordinate you if there is any mistakes you have committed.” Said Ava with her coordinator stick on her hand. She began to swing the stick softly as the song began to play. They currently playing Canon in D.

But unfortunately, Thomas wasn’t paying his full attention at the students since his eyes were only looking at the blonde. He watched every moment he played the violin. Not just that, he also looked at his face, how cute he was. Along the song, a smile always carving on his face.

To be honest, he really liked the way he played the song. And…without being realised, his face suddenly became hot and flustered. Every sight that he used to stare at the blonde, the heat on his face kept increasing. He got no idea what’s gotten into him suddenly. But, everything was answered when he opened the selfie camera on his phone, he noticed he was totally blushing.

_‘It’s just…coincidence…’_

**_To Be Continued…_ **


	2. Mentor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas meets Newt face to face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I want to say thank you for supporting me in making this story. Even though I had a typical grammatical mistakes, but I will try my best to improve it and make the story more fun and romantic. 
> 
> ^_^
> 
> Okay, go on with the story :)

**Chapter 2- Mentor**

**Hench Barista, New York City,**

Three hours after the class ended, Thomas and his friends, Minho and Chuck were decided to have a tea in the city. It was a coincidental decision because he wanted to talk about the incident that he had during the music class with Ava Paige. It kept fuzzing him, leaving his mind with a puzzling thought since that time. He knew that if he kept it longer, it might hurt him.

“You sure that you’re alright, Thomas? You seems very worried and uneasy.” Asked Chuck curiously, taking a sip on his tea. While Minho decided to keep silent, enjoying with his favourite coffee.

Thomas just stared at his drink as his both hands were rubbing and gripping each other. Chuck knew that because he learnt a bit about psychology, it indicated that Thomas was at uncomfortable and uneasy condition.

“I don’t know, Chuck. Since I slipped into Ava’s class….”

The chubby teen cut him off suddenly, “Your own mentor’s class? Wow, that’s so mean…”

The brunette just continued, “I suddenly saw this blondie and suddenly he caught my attention. And, suddenly I realised that my face became really hot and as if my face was…blushing.”

“Awww…don’t tell me that you’re in love.” Minho spoke sarcastically, chuckling lightly.

“I don’t know, Minho. I just saw him for the first time and it couldn’t be love. It doesn’t make sense. Imagine that you just looking at someone you don’t know and suddenly you caught off interest at them. Is that logic?”

Minho sipped his coffee, as he replied to him, “I don’t know about that, Thomas. But it was shuckingly adorable when you got it right. Perhaps, you still remember of this term, ‘Love at the first sight’?”

He instantly blushing when the Asian just said the word ‘Love’. He thought it for a moment whether if Minho is right about it. It could be the love at the first sight. Moreover, he realised that it was happened in coincidence. That blonde has just caught his interest and it made him thinking for many times. What if he really…fell in love with that guy?

Chuck asked again, “Do you have a picture of him?”

“Luckily that I stole-capturing the picture of him.” Thomas took out of his phone from his pocket and opened the gallery app. Then, he showed the picture to him.

Minho teased him but in more towards a joke, “I don’t know that you’re stalking him. It is more…gayish…”

“Am not!!” Thomas mad shyly. A blush still forming on his cheeks.

Chuck suddenly got something, “I know this guy!! Wait Thomas, are you…stalking my best friend?”

“Wait…what?!!Your best…friend?!!For real?!!” Thomas stunned.

“His name is Isaac Newton. But he preferred people calling him Newt. He is the same year student as you but he is from another class group. He just got moved here with his parent from United Kingdom because his father has been assigned to work in this city. Yeah, he is very adorable and a lot of girls were fancied him.”

“How could you know him?” Thomas still uncertain.

The chubby teen continued, “I knew him because we’re in the same club. He like Art and he liked to study more at Art until he told me that he wanted to become the famous Artist like Van Gogh and Waterhouse.”

“I just saw him at the Music room, together with the music students. Is there…any contradiction with his profession?”

“Ha! I know you will asking me about it. Just like you, you really like and excel in Biology, Physics and Chemistry. But, you’re more toward into Music because of your big interest at Beethoven, Mozart and Sebastian Bach. He also like music and he had told me once, he wanted to be a perfect musician in orchestra.”

Minho felt like he didn’t get any interest with the conversations. But he just got into with it, “Who knows, maybe with a little bit approaches, you and him could be….you know, really closer.”

“Damn you, Shank. I just felt uneasy here and you made me feel bad about this.”

**…**

**Grand Central Park, New York,**

Thomas had just on his way, heading back to his home at 75th Street. It was a long day enough for him to get through. Wondering if he could forget the event that he had today and started a new day tomorrow. Well, it is depend on his decision whether he wants to or otherwise. For him, enough for a whole day that suffering him because it is too heavy for him to bear it. He just wanted to get home and rest. Since the sun is about to set, he had to get back home quickly or else, he will be late for the next class with his students.

“T-Thomas Gregory Edison?”

Thomas shocked a bit when suddenly someone mentioning his name from his back. When he turned to the back, he shocked that it may causing heart attack. It is the same person that he met in the music room this afternoon, a blonde. He was about to lose himself but he tried to control it.

“Y-Yeah? May I know who are you?” Asked Thomas, pretending not knowing his name even though the truth, he knew his name.

The blonde smiled brightly as he retorted. But his smile made Thomas couldn’t hold much longer because to him, it really cute.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure that we just met at the music room this afternoon. Oh, my name is Isaac Newton and you can just bloody call me Newt. I am from United Kingdom, just got moved here last week. I’m British and I’m really sorry if my accent make you feel uncomfortable.”

_‘Oh god, his shucking accent!!Freakingly adorable…’_

Now for the first time, he finally heard his voice in front of him. Looks like he couldn’t bear much longer toward how cute he is, the way he talked and his facial expression. Everything is perfect from Thomas’s eyes. He just…frozen.

“N-Nice to meet you, Newt. I-I’m Thomas Gregory Edison and just call me Thomas.” Thomas grinned, greets back to him while shaking his hand.

Newt said, “I-I just can’t believe that I meet you in front of my eyes. And…I can’t bloody believe that I am currently looking at the famous orchestra musician and composer in front of my sight. Oh hell!! I feel like I want to kill myself. I can be dead because of you, you know that?”

“How come?” The brunette laughed. He knew that he was joking.

“I had all of your music albums and your bloody posters. I listened to all your songs that you composed and all the orchestral remix that you made. It was bloody epic...wicked!!Until I had a wish, I want to save my money just to go here to meet you.”

He was amazed. Not knowing that Newt could be a hard fan to his compilation, “You gotta be serious, Newt.”

The blonde nodded, “I am absolutely serious. You don’t know how much suffered I am when I was in UK, willingly to sacrifice my every sterling just to buy all your albums and merchandises. I have complete collection in my house.”

“Hard fan, huh?”

He just simply nodded.

But somehow Thomas suddenly recalled of what Chuck said during in the café, _‘Many girls were fancied him in the school. So, it might affect your chance.’_

He looked down and unrealised that he was babbling alone, “Oh…I see then.”

Newt tilted down his head, looking confused at him. He asked curiously, “Thomas? Are you alright? Something happened?”

“N-No, Newt…just feeling disappointed a bit. But it’s not about you. Just, my mind got fuzzy just a bit.”

Without any further conversations, Newt make a sudden conclusion and he seems sad, “It seems that you know what I want right? I guess…I mean, I know that you had a lot of works to do. Sorry for interrupting you.”

“Eh? What do you mean?” Thomas’s turn to become confused.

“You don’t want to take me as your…apprentice, isn’t it? I know that from your expression, you felt sad because you don’t have any other choice beside declining the offer. I understand..”

Thomas got eyes widened, “Y-You mean, you want me to become your mentor?”

Newt nodded, “I’m sorry, Thomas. I guess I should get back home, eh?”

“What? Newt!! When I said to you that I don’t want to take you as my apprentice? It is a sudden decision because you suddenly said like that.” Thomas began smiling.

“Then?”

Thomas took out somewhat, his card holder from his wallet. He took out one of a card from the holder and gave it to him. He said, “Here, meet me at this place tonight at 9. Don’t be late, okay?”

Newt looked at the card, and then he looked at the brunette with his eyes widened. He was speechless, “D-Does that mean….”

“Shhh…just get some rest first. We will meet later there. Well, see you later tonight.” With that, he left the blonde behind, heading back to his home.

Newt thought for a while….

_‘D-Does that mean…he…accept me?!!T-That easily?!!’_

**_To Be Continued…_ **


	3. First Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt will be having a first lesson with Thomas. And Thomas started to act crazy without being realised...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well,
> 
> The third chapter is DONE ^_^  
> I am very happy that I could finish this chapter in such a short time.  
> But I am very sorry if there is any grammatical mistakes since I'm only got used with Simple English.
> 
> But I hope you really enjoyed with this story so far... ^_^  
> Don't forget to comment ^_^

**Chapter 3- First Lesson**

**That Night, New York Musical Hall...**

That night was really cold. It is obvious because America is having winter season which the temperature is decreasing gradually. It force everyone to wear the thick clothes to balance their body temperature. It is normal for them.

Newt however, has reached at the famous musical hall in New York City, New York Musical Hall. To his curiosity, the main entrance was dimmer and a bit dark. Maybe because there was no event for that night. But, he remembered that Thomas told him to meet at this place. He looked back at the card Thomas gave and double checked at it. It is the right address and the right time for him to come. But he was curious, why the place was lonely?

“Bloody hell, he give the correct address. But why there is nobody here?” Said Newt curiously.

Luckily there was a janitor that currently walking out from the building. He quickly reached at the worker and tried to ask him, “Excuse me, sir.” He showed the card to him as he continued, “Am I reach at the correct place?”

“Oh yes it is, sir.” The janitor nodded. But he looked at the card for the second time and he noticed Thomas’s name on it. He quickly said, “Oh, you want to see Mr. Thomas? He’s inside the first hall. He’s currently having orchestra practise with his students.”

Newt felt relieved with the answer. He was standing at the right place. He thanked the janitor as he began walking inside the musical hall building and searched for the first hall. It is located exactly a few steps after passing through the ticket booth. Before he even held the door holder, he already heard the music from inside. He quickly opened the door carefully, not trying to disturb their training.

He saw the hall was totally empty. No audience but leaving a creepy surrounding like inside the horror movie. He knew it is obvious because the hall is very huge and of course it will leave such a scary feeling inside. But, he didn’t feel that because he only could feel the soft rhythm of classic music from the stage. He looked directly towards the stage and saw a group of people were playing the instruments.

“Oh, La Gazza Ladra. What a nice song…” Newt caught that song. He knew that song because he always listened to it through his music player inside his phone.

He walked closer towards the students and tried to sit closer from the stage. He saw towards every of them the way they brought the song. It was very perfect and outstanding. He listened to every notes that they played.

“W-Wow, it is bloody perfect. No wonder how Thomas could be the famous orchestra musician. He changed the rhythm with correct arrangement without deviating it from the original. Perfect…just perfect.” He felt amazed.

But his eyes kept looking for Thomas since he still couldn’t find him. There is no presence of Thomas inside the hall but only his students, playing the song without being coordinated. Newt looked around the hall, searching for any sign from the brunette. But unfortunately, Thomas was nowhere to be found.

But suddenly the music stop. And it made Newt felt confused because the song still haven’t reached end yet. He got more puzzled when they suddenly stood up and bowed, as they were respecting his presence.

He smiled in confusion, “Okay…this is a bit…weird.”

“Excellent, students. You played this song very perfect. It seemed that you followed the note very carefully. You all may sit and get ready for the next song.” A familiar voice praised them and it seemed coming from Newt’s back. He turned back and saw Thomas walking down from the upper hall and approached him.

Thomas greeted him happily, “Hi, Newt. It seemed that you have seen my students playing La Gazza Ladra. It’s quite hard to bring that song because the notes are completely got on my nerves.”

“Are you just a orchestral musician or more than that?” Newt still puzzled.

Thomas answered, “I’m not just conducting an orchestra. But I also a composer to another genres such as Techno, R&B, Soul and Pop. But I’m ‘too’ major towards classical. Is there any problem?”

“Nothing…just I noticed that you put a slight modernisation towards that song. Maybe, pop and a little bit soul perhaps? Bloody hell, now I know that you’re really brilliant, Tommy.” Newt stopped instantly after he called the brunette ‘Tommy’ in a sudden.

Thomas blushed a bit with the ‘nickname’. But he kept smiling and he said, “It’s okay, Newt. I really like that name. And thanks for that compliment.”

He said again, “But I also didn’t expect that you can spot the difference between the original and the modern one.”

The blonde retorted, chuckling cheerfully, “Maybe it because I had listened to this song for hundred times. Bloody shuck, maybe I should listen to it again.”

“You like art…but at the same time, you also like music? How come you can fancy it both at the same time?”

Since Chuck told him about Newt, he started to admire him. Art and music are not easy thing that someone can handle it. Art and music both needs a lot of focus and concentration. Of course he also knew about himself either. He took three major subjects in science field but he also took music as his other subject. Surely the three subjects are more difficult than music that need a lot of exercises. Maybe he thought that he could be a famous scientist like Albert Einstein or Stephen Hawking. But he also wanted to become famous musician like Mozart and Beethoven. Both are really high ambitions but that’s what he wanted to be.

Newt smiled as he began to explain, “Tommy, art is more like a mathematic question. While music is more like an equation for the solution. Every art needs a lot of inspirations and we need to express it in terms of feeling and our thoughts. For me, the music like classics can help me to inspire a new result. It is like we express every notes inside the song and translate it into a complete single sheet. Same goes with art.”

Now Thomas got really admired upon him. Every words that he explained were really makes sense. He really couldn’t expect that he also can be categorised under…excellent people. It’s just an art but needs a lot of inspiration to make it.

“It seems that is my first lesson from you Newt.” Said Thomas, chuckling happily.

Newt folded his arms, also chuckling. He tried to adapt with his attitude. He wondered that he can be very funny or…serious. But he could see both of that attitude inside him.

“If you considered that as a lesson, then I should take it as a lesson for me too. Now…” The blonde paused a while, taking a deep breathe before he continued with the question that made him really nervous and afraid so much.

He braved himself, began to ask him, “S-So, Tommy. What is…your decision about…my request?”

Thomas quickly answered, “You think what, Newt? I couldn’t accept you in my team? Oh that is ridiculous. Actually, from the first time we met at the park, I already accepted you. From now on, you are my first personal apprentice. I can see that you’re really good in playing the violin. I promise to you….” Suddenly he held Newt’s hands for the first time without his own conscious. He just continued saying, “I promise to you that I will teach you until you finally become the famous orchestra musician and also…you can become the famous artist same way of what you been wished for.”

Newt stunned when Thomas suddenly held his hands. But he didn’t back off otherwise, he let him did it. Maybe it’s because the beginning of the relationship between the mentor and the apprentice.

“Thank you for the spirit, Mr. Thomas…” He nodded, feeling like his spirit has going up.

When Thomas suddenly realised that he was holding Newt’s hands, he quickly let go off from his grip and quickly apologised to him, “Oh, I’m so sorry, Newt. I wasn’t realise I doing that. My fault..”

“It’s okay…”

“Now then, should you take that empty place on violin side? We will begin the next song and it will be your first lesson tonight.”

Newt nodded as he moved towards the stage and took the empty seat at the violin side, taking the violin that has already prepared for him. Then, Thomas began with the order,

“Open Canon in D note sheet. This is our last lesson for tonight.”

Everyone including Newt nodded as they turned to page where Canon in D sheet should be. Then, Thomas gave the signal as they began playing the song.

_‘Oh god, how grateful I am for having this such a cutest person to be here with me. Like tonight is the most peaceful night for me. He’s….really great.’_

**_To Be Continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon in D is probably the most peaceful song for me to listen especially at night.  
> Because yeah, it is quite romantic and....feel at ease.
> 
> How about if readers also open this song and listen it?  
> I'm sure that you all will feel great and a sudden peaceful feeling inside your heart.
> 
> ^_^... well, see you later with the next new chapter.  
> Bye ^_^ ^_^


	4. First Night Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is having a sleepover at Thomas's House. And suddenly, Thomas acted a bit crazy because of something unexpected from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, maybe this chapter is quite chappy a bit. (From my opinion)  
> But I hope you enjoyed with the chapter. ^_^
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed ^_^

**Chapter 4-First Night Sleepover**

**New York Musical Hall, three hours later…**

“Nice work everyone, I am absolutely happy that we played the song very nice and well. Great job, guys!!” Praised Thomas, clapping his hands as for his gratitude to all of his students. The students also clapping their hands, feeling proud of their performance for tonight.

While Newt just smiled happily with the performance from them including himself. He just couldn’t express whether he should clap or just doing nothing. It’s because he thought he still not good enough to become a good orchestra musician. However, he also proud of himself that he could play the song very well. That was what the people want, excel and perfect.

Thomas said, “Well, as for tonight. I will let you go home early because tonight will be our big day here. Don’t forget to wear nice tomorrow night and be here at the exact time, okay?”

They just nodded happily as they began packing up their music instruments inside the case. Then, they began leaving the hall with such a joyful chats along the way out. Except Newt, he still not moving until it left only Thomas and himself.

“So, Newt…you’re playing very perfect. I am so happy that you can adapt with the song even though you still being first time here and…instead of the modernisation of the song. Good job.” Praised Thomas again but this time it was for Newt.

The blond just smiled and acted happily. He said, “I am so happy that you accepted me to become your apprentice. An apprentice toward a famous musician in the whole time.”

Thomas added more, “But, you know what else? Actually, you’re my first apprentice in my entire carrier and my life.” He blushed faintly but luckily he doesn’t realise that.

He shocked a bit, got his eyes widened, “Y-Your bloody first…apprentice? B-But…w-what about them? Aren’t them also your apprentice too, are you?”

The brunette chuckled cheerfully, feeling hilarious with his confusing reaction. He began to make into a point, “They are just my student, Newt. They come here and return home at the same time. But you is different. Totally different from them. You are the only apprentice in my whole life. I can teach you whenever I want to and you can come to me whenever you want to.”

“So, I’m bloody special to you, isn’t it?”

Thomas blushed again. He nodded and retorted, “As an apprentice? Of course my answer is yes!!”

_‘You’re really special to me, Newt. I am totally mean it.’_

They have been chatting inside the hall for about an hour. They were talking about many things but mostly it were all about music. It seemed like they have got really closer. Newt felt so close to him as between mentor and apprentice. But, Thomas felt on another side, he wanted to be very close to him as more than just a normal tutor relationship.

Thomas loved Newt very much…

**…**

**_RINGGGG!!!_ **

It was Newt’s smartphone that ringing repeatedly. Newt quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket and instantly looking at his phone screen. It’s from his mother. He quickly swipe the green button and started answering the call,

_Newt (N)-Hello, mum…_

_Mum (M)-Good night, Newt. Where have you been this night, love?_

_N-I just finished the music lesson, mum. You know, it was bloody perfect. I’m glad that I had the most special person who can teach me._

Thomas stunned a bit, trying to catch of what Newt has said just now. He seemed couldn’t believe it. _‘Most….special?!’_ He blushed again but he quickly snapped out of it because he thought maybe it was just his terms to indicate a teacher.

But Newt’s mother had a different thought,

_M-Woooow, a boyfriend? Newt!!I couldn’t believe that you got your boyfriend very quickly._

_N- *blushed* mum!!It’s not like that…what’s bloody going on with mum’s brain?_

_M-I am always fine, Newt. Still, I’m not crazy yet unless you have found a new boyfriend then I will brought myself into a mental hospital. How cute it is…_

_N-Mum!!Don’t say like that!!It is bloody embarrassing. How many pills that you’ve taken?_

_M-I don’t know…thousands pills perhaps?*chuckled*_

_N-*faked laugh* Ha..ha, very funny mum. What’s into you mum? Why did you suddenly call me?_

_M-Your father and I won’t be around tonight because I have to follow your father to Washington D.C for your father’s urgent thing._

_N-*shocked* W-What?!W-When you both will return here?!It is bloody far away from New York?_

_M-Maybe we won’t be here for three to four days. Perhaps you should sleep at your friend’s house for temporary. I promise I will give you a very special gift when we got back here._

_N-*sighed* okay, mum. Just be careful, okay? Send my regard to father…_

_M-Alright, Newt. I love you…_

_N-Love you too, mum…_

Then, Newt hung up the phone and put it back inside his pocket. His face seemed doesn’t show any positive reaction. Thomas noticed it and he quickly asked him.

“Newt? Something wrong? Are you alright?”

Newt sighed in disappointment as he replied, “Nothing, Tommy. Just worry about where I should sleep for four nights. My family won’t be here for the next four days and just great…I should bring the clothes too if I know they want to go afar.

Thomas felt sympathised with him. But at the same time, he wanted to take this opportunity to be with him as much closer as he wanted. So he made a quick decision, “Maybe it was their sudden decision and who knows. Anything could happen in unexpected ways. Anyway it is, you can sleep at my house.”

“You bloody sure? Am I not being a burden to you and your family?” Newt felt guilty to accept his offer.

Thomas nodded convincingly. He continued, “Of course, Newt!!I am totally happy if you become my guest in my place. You’re the VVIP to me…”

“Don’t be too over, Tommy. I am totally shy.” Newt said shyly.

Thomas chuckled lightly. Looking at the shy blonde, he couldn’t bear it unless he could feel such a humour from him. He just took his hand without his realise for once again. He said, “Come on, let’s go to my house.”

Newt just nodded as he began following him to his house. He knew that Thomas currently holding his hand and he felt okay with it. For the first time perhaps, Newt’s cheeks also had a faint blush. Beside the normal feeling which he’s okay with it, he also felt strange because his heart was beating rapidly. He realised that a sudden feeling inside his heart whenever he got touched with Thomas. Eventually, he just let him held his hand since he really liked him at his side. For at some reason, perhaps….

_‘Maybe I am too long enough not to feel such a pleasurable feeling like this. Tommy…is this..really you?’_

**...**

**Thomas’s House,**

“Your house is quite bloody big than mine, wicked!!” Said Newt, praising towards Thomas’s house. Thomas got closer with Newt, as he brought a tray of hot tea for them to drink.

Thomas replied, “Quite big for you…but too big for me.”

Newt said back, “You should be proud for this house, you bloody know that right? If I were you, I will feel very comfortable enough to live in such a huge place.” He paused a while, feeling strange with the house. It seemed empty and lonely. With the curiosity that he just felt, he quickly asked him, “Where is your parents? Are they also still on work?”

“Oh you mean…my mom, she’s at Quebec, working there. I know you will say far because my mom had been transferred by her manager to become the general manager in Electrical Company in Canada. So, yeah…she won’t back before Christmas Eve.” Thomas replied, taking a few sips on his tea.

Newt still curious about Thomas’s father. So he asked again, “What about your father?”

“My dad…actually..” He fell silenced for a while before he could continue with the conversations. He said, “My dad had died when I was a kid because of the car crash accident. He had a terrible injury in his brain and he died at the scene at that time.”

Newt shocked very much. He quickly apologised to him, “I’m sorry so much, Tommy!!I don’t know that your father has…died. I am totally sympathised at you.”

“It’s okay, Newt. It was a long story…everyone should be with the new books, right? It’s a life and we have to get through with it.” The brunette smiled.

“So…you’re totally alone in this house?”

“Can be say like that…yeah..typically alone in my own house.”

Thomas and Newt continued chatting for about 2 hours until they didn’t realise that the clock has shown 12:00 midnight. They have classes tomorrow and they don’t want to be late because of late sleep.

Newt said, “It’s time for us to go to sleep. It’s getting late…”

“Yes, sure. You’re absolutely right, brain need a lot of rest before it can work perfectly in the next day.” He agreed with him. He continued, “Come on, let me show you the room for you to sleep.”

But suddenly, the blonde disagreed. He protested, “No, it’s okay…I don’t want to make room very messy. Your room will be enough for me and it is okay for me…”

Once again, Thomas was very shocked. _‘You can’t be that crazy, Newt. R-Really?!!’_ And a blush suddenly formed on his cheeks again.

“I don’t like troubling people. At least we can….help each other to make it more easier right?” Newt spoke normally but actually he was really shy.

**…**

**Thomas’s Bedroom…**

Thomas prepared all the things for Newt either for tonight and tomorrow. Well, Newt was a guest and it was his responsibility to treat him in special way. It seemed that Thomas will be having a sleepover with Newt and it was totally awkward him. The nervousness has over through himself and he needed to get into with it.

However, he really liked it. He really felt that he wanted to hug Newt as they slept together, in a same bed. But he knew that he can’t do such a crazy thing. Friendship can be destroyed with just because of crazy thing. So, with that, he had to control himself either his thought or his desire from losing into a deep bad consequence. To make it happen, he had separated his bed with putting a bolster in between so they could sleep separately.

Newt said, “You don’t have to separate me like that, you bloody jerk.”

Thomas stunned again, _‘You realised what are you talking about, Newt?’_

“If you know your limit, Tommy. You sure you wouldn’t do such a stupid thing, right?” Said the blonde again, as he climbed up onto the bed and lied on the pillow. Then suddenly..

“Come here, Tommy…don’t be shy. I won’t do anything stupid to you.”

Thomas just climbed up onto the bed, to his side. He was completely shy and nervous. He knew that he don’t have to become such a stupid dork because it was his own bed. Why would he want to act shy at his own bed? It doesn’t feel right and it is completely wrong.

_‘Please Newt…you had make me…fall in love with you more…’_

Newt smiled cutely as he greeted him for the last time, “Hope you get a nice dream, Tommy. Good night…” Finally, he went off into sleep. After a few minutes, he has already asleep, a real sleep. Thomas just turned off the lamp and he stared at Newt for a moment.

_‘Oh Newt…how cute you are. You just acted like you and me had such a close relationship and..how would I deny it? To be honest Newt…I can’t hold myself whenever I stared into your face. It feels like I really want to kiss you so hard right now. But I know I can’t, right?....’_

He closed his eyes and began to sleep in a few minutes later,

_‘Newt…I wish…we can be together...not because of your advantages. It’s because…I really…really love you…’_

**_To Be Continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one thing I really want to say...
> 
> NEWTMAS IS REEEEAAALLLL!!!


	5. Just A Feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt started to feel strange within his feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry if my grammar in this chapter has a lot of mistakes.  
> But I really hoped that you're enjoyed with this chapter and my whole story,
> 
> I forgot to tell you that English is not my first language, it is my second language.  
> I am from Malaysia and British English is my main type of English.
> 
> ^_^...

**Chapter 5-It’s Just A Feeling?**

**The Next Day, Glade Cafeteria, Glade High School.**

**_ Newt’s POV _ **

The class has ended, everyone were going back to their homes. However, Newt decided to stay at the cafeteria since he can’t return back to his own home because of his parents that went to Washington D.C for urgent business. For a temporary reason, he had to stay at his mentor’s house, Thomas. Furthermore, he’s currently borrowing his mentor’s old clothes since it quite suited to him. However, Thomas still haven’t finish his classes yet since it will ended in an hour later. So he had to wait for him.

While waiting for him, he sat on the cafeteria while having a cup of tea. Tea was the only his favourite drink, maybe it because it is British’s favourite. Common sense for such a nationality. From his expression, he seemed feels like depressed. He sighed a lot as if the depression he had was reaching at the high stage.

Chuck somehow noticed him with puzzling reaction.

“Hey, Newt…” Greeted him before he could begin with the conversation. But Newt just sighed as he greeted him back, not in a nice way.

“Hey, Chuck. Bloody hell, what a stressful day.” He sipped the tea.

Chuck quickly asked him directly since the blond still being like that, “What's going on? What happened? You suddenly acted crazily as if you had a depression.”

Newt just looked down sadly, like his eyes being given two choices whether wanted to cry or not. But, Newt doesn’t concern about his teary eyes otherwise, he really concerned about…himself. Since he met with Thomas, everything weren’t totally right. He began acting strangely as if an unknown ghost has possessed inside his body. But it was not and totally not.

Newt replied, “I don’t know, Chuck. Shuck, maybe I should kill myself so I don’t have to bear this kind of torture anymore. Very bloody stressful…”

Chuck didn’t get the point, “Can you just straight to the point, Newt? Because you seems that you are hiding something from me. I am totally concerned about you..”

The blond fell silent for a while, trying to get nice with the statement that he will 'reveal'. A few seconds later, he began to speak, “You know Thomas? The famous musician?”

Chuck was shocked with the name. He seemed he has expecting that conversation to come from his lips. He smiled lightly as he told him to continued, “What about him? You saw him?”

“I met him for the first time at the music room and suddenly, I sensed a strange feeling inside me. And that feeling kept telling me to get closer to him. He is the most famous musician after all. But in the name of bloody arse, I'm not get quite enough to think that it might be a normal feeling because I just met him for the first time. However…”

He paused a while to get a new breathe. Chuck just nodded as he kept listening to his story, “Somehow yesterday I met him at the Central Park when he was on his way home. Then…I told him my wish that I wanted to be his apprentice because I had promised to myself that I must learned from him to become a good musician.”

“Did he…accept you?” Asked Chuck, waiting for the answer.

Newt just nodded, “He…He accepted me to join him. And…he said to me that I am his first apprentice ever. The main point is…last night I was having a sleepover at his house.”

Chuck gaped, “You gotta be serious? For real?”

“My parents has left for traveling to Washington for bloody urgent business. Shucking head, they forgot to leave the key at my usual spot. The result is, I have to sleep in his house no matter what.”

The chubby boy said, “I see nothing strange in your story? Then, why you felt so terribly stressful?”

“Somehow without my consciousness, I told him not to prepare a room for me. I'm sleeping in his room. Both of us..on A bed. I am so bloody horrible, First time..and I ruined it.” He blamed himself for being out of conscious.

But Chuck had a different thought, “You’re not wrong after all. I mean, what's wrong with sleeping together in a same bed? You both friends right?”

“You don’t understand, Chuck. I think no one would say like that. That's a bit…gayish..” He kept blaming himself, not agreed with him, “Oh god…what the bloody hell that i'm doing last night?”

Suddenly, Teresa and Brenda approached,

“Hey Chuck!!And you must be Newt, nice to meet you.” Teresa greeted him for the first time. Newt just greeted her back as he returned to his 'problem'. They took a seat against Newt and Chuck.

Brenda started, “We see that you have became his apprentice, is that right?” The blonde just nodded as she continued, “It's great!!You know, a lot of people wanted to be his apprentice but he rejected and declined their wish. But it is unexpecting news when you made it. You can get closer to him..you know that?”

Chuck corrected, “Oppss, already close enough. Now he is in a great depression.”

“What it is all about? Anything wrong with Thomas?” Teresa's turn to ask since her curiosity was really obvious.

Newt explained sadly, “I don’t know, mate. You know, I had a strange feeling towards him whenever we're got closer each time.”

“Maybe..it's love?” The short haired woman guessed. The others were absolutely shocked.

“You…fell in love with him?!!” Chuck was disbelief.

Newt also shocked with the answer. He actually had felt the same since he with Thomas. And whenever Thomas got closer, he always wanted to get closer to him. He kept stealing glances over him and it kept continuing over and over. It was okay if it is a normal feeling but…he felt..the love? On him?

“W-What if it is love?” Asked him sadly.

Teresa explained, “Actually Newt…I was Thomas's girlfriend for two years since we’re 14.” She paused a while as Newt turned his focus at her. She continued after that, “Two years we were having relationship but no sex. You know, he's really kind and romantic. The reason why he succeed in Music industry because of me. I gave the inspiration to him so he could make something new that will make new refreshment in the industry. Every time we're dating, he always brought me to a lot of special places but mostly like beaches, hills and restaurants.”

“But..why you both break up after that?”

“He wanted to feel the same feeling as a normal guy do. He wanted to feel a love into a girl and tried to feel the happiness from the relationship. But he failed because he…is gay. He has got more interest into male rather than female. Yeah, so he broke up with me but in more polite way. He explained to me that he couldn’t feel the love from me because…maybe it is his nature…to love a guy.”

Newt thought a while, _'Maybe Chuck was true. Maybe…I have began falling in love with Thomas.'_

“You know what, Newt?” Brenda added, “You will be very lucky if you have him in your life. He always said that he couldn’t give the perfect life as you wanted but..he will try..put his whole effort to make you happy. He might be a clumsy musician..but he's trying at his best to make you feel amazed with him. I think..he accepted you to become his apprentice not because he really wanted to because many people wanted to be same but he rejected all of them.”

“But…he approved me for what?” Newt confused a bit.

Teresa answered, “You maybe still don’t get it. Perhaps, he accepted you because..he fell in love with you.”

Newt recalled back the moment when Thomas accepted him as an apprentice. He said that he was the only person who passed the qualification to become an apprentice. But, why not the others even though his students. He stunned,

_'Maybe….she's right!!'_

**…**

**Thomas's Bedroom**

Thomas is busy preparing himself with the formal attire for tonight. It seems that he has a big event and he was being invited. With that, he wore white shirt with black bowtie, black coat, black vest, black pants and shoes. Everything has completely ready.

Newt just entered inside the room since he was at the downstairs, watching the television. Now he was shocked when he looked his mentor was wearing formal attire tonight. He asked curiously,

“Where are you going, Tommy? With this bloody formal form?”

Thomas answered happily, “Tonight is the big event for me. The audience that coming from the whole world will see the greatest Thomas Gregory Edison performing the orchestra show tonight.”

Newt shocked, “W-What??!!Tonight?!!B-But Tommy, I d-didn't prepare anything yet and I don’t even know with the event tonight!!” He looked down sadly suddenly, “Great, now I ruined the show, isn’t it?”

Thomas giggled as he blushed lightly. He said, “You just joined me yesterday and you will perform the show tonight? That's ridiculous..of course you’re not. I won’t torture someone who still living inside the 'chicken egg'. You know what I mean?”

_'Newt is really cute when he made that face.'_

Newt felt relieved, “Phew..I thought I must perform the show too.”

“But wait!!Does that mean..I'm not attending the show tonight?!!”

Thomas seemed knowing that he will be asking him that question. Without saying any words, he quickly took out the ticket from his pocket and handed it to him.

“You think I want to let you being alone in the house? I don’t think so..besides, I have booked a seat for you in VVIP seat so you can enjoy the show clearly without distraction.”

Newt looked at the ticket and he was very happy. It was the ticket to the orchestra performance show tonight and he had an opportunity to sit at VVIP section. He said,

“Oh my god!!!Thank you so much!!It is bloody exciting and I am bloody excited to see the show. At least I can learn a bit from you..”

Thomas simply replied, “Hey, isn’t that your task as my apprentice? Watch and learn…”

**...**

“Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight is the most special day where we will be watching the extraordinary performance show from the most well known musician in Orchestra. Since he started his career in this industry, he had brought a lot of refreshment towards the classical songs and also even the modern songs by remastering and remixing it. So, no wonders his songs has achieved biggest hits and it still counting until now.” The emcee said as for the introduction.

Newt was very happy when he got an opportunity to meet with his other favourite music composers such as Yoko Shimomura, John Powell, Hans Zimmer, Steve Jablonsky and others. Even though he is a major art student but, he also wanted to make himself complete with music. That was his principal typically.

Then, the emcee began launching the show, “I am so honoured because this person will entertain us with the beauty of orchestra. With that, I would like to invite the famous musician, pianist, violinist, composer and also a conductor, Thomas Gregory Edison!”

The audience were clapping as they cheering for Thomas as the musician appeared from the backstage and formed together with the other musician, typically Thomas’s student. Thomas’s students stood as their respects towards their own teacher, bowing for the manner.

Thomas began to speak, “Good night to ladies and gentlemen, the notable composers, musicians, my fellow students and friends. I am so honoured to be here, being given the opportunity to perform the classical songs that have been remastered. Before that, give a big thanks to my students behind because they were giving their best effort to practice the songs perfectly.” Newt listened to every words he said.

Then, he continued again, “As you see, the classical songs is surely will become extinct if there are nobody tried to preserve it. Now we have a lot of new genres like raps, reggaes, pops, ballads, rocks, metals and others. But we also want the classics to be at top stage like the rest. In that case, we remastered it so the songs can be adapted with the modern time.”

“So, as the first song, ladies and gentlemen, ‘Air in G Strings’ by The Honoured Johann Sebastian Bach.”

**(A/N-Maybe you want to listen that song? Air in G Strings by Johann Sebastian Bach.)**

The rhythm was really romantic and peaceful. The audiences seemed being hypnotized under the deepness of the song. They closed their eyes as they felt the rhythm from the instruments.  Newt felt amazed with the song they brought, as if he also has spotted the changes from the original version.

_‘Wow…Tommy is bloody amazing. He made the song more beautiful…’_

Along the show, Thomas brought a lot of famous songs from his own remastered version such as Canon in D, Autumn, Spring and Turkish March. Besides that, he also not forgotten to bring the song from the modern composers for Original Soundtrack from featured movies such as Rage Awakened, Blue Planet, My Name is Lincoln and Fist Hunger of Justice.

That night was really meaningful for a musician like Thomas, biggest night for him.

_‘I wonder…if Thomas feels the same as I am?’_

**_To Be Continued…_ **


	6. Revealed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt finally found something that shocked him in his entire life..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there's nothing that I want to say,
> 
> I just hope that you all enjoyed with the chapter that I just published ^_^

**Chapter 6-Revealed**

Newt has finally returned to his own home when his parents were safely arrived at New York. During four days he stayed at his mentor's house, Thomas, he had learned a lot. Basically all about music. He have seen how he performed during the show and how fantastic he was, remastering the songs and brought back the new refreshment for the classical songs. He was very lucky to be his first apprentice ever.

Instead of that, he also had found himself falling in love with Thomas. And it became stronger when he listened to the songs that his mentor brought. He could feel the sense of love, lingering into his heart and it made him wanted to get closer with him every time. However, he knew his own limit. He was an apprentice and no more other than that. Breaking into someone’s personal territory is a big mistake.

Somehow, Newt currently contacting Chuck through his phone,

_N-Chuck, are you busy right now?_

_C-No I'm not. I'm currently watching a television._

_N-Bad bloody news, Chuck. Bloody bad.._

_C-Hey, what’s wrong, Newt? What’s that 'bad' thing?_

_N-I can’t talk here right now, we need to meet. Only two of us.._

_C-Alright, meet me at Dine Barista Café in 10 minutes. It’s just a few blocks on your left._

With that, Newt hung up the phone and quickly got dressed. Since New York is currently winter, he wore a thick wool coat and an orange neck scarf. He walked out from his room and met with his parents in the dining room.

“Mum, Dad, I need to meet with my friend at the café. It is really urgent..” Newt said, asking for permission to go out.

His father approved, “Don’t be too late, it’s getting very cold..”

Newt just nodded as he quickly exited from his apartment and rushed towards the café. Newt seemed really serious about the thing that he wanted to say.

**…**

“What, Newt? A-Are you…serious?” Chuck was shocked with the news he got. Newt just nodded, taking a sip on his favourite tea. He seemed very frustrated about it.

Chuck said again, “Man, I am totally joke about that 'love' thing. But I completely can’t believe that you fall in love with him. Yes, I admit that maybe it's a love but…are you sure, Newt?”

Newt replied, “I don’t know, Chuck. Every time I sat alone inside the room, I always imagining his face. I tried to make it stop but…bloody hell, it was bloody bad thing. I can’t stop thinking about him.”

Chuck also knew that Newt had fell in love with him since they were 'accidentally' met for the first time inside the music room. If Thomas wasn’t stealing glance at him that time, they both wouldn’t meet each other ever. Thomas had told him that Ms. Paige invited him to enter inside the music room. Maybe it was Ms. Paige's fault but they can’t blame her because…it was totally incidental.

“That’s good for you to love him, you know?” Somehow Chuck suddenly said that. It more like, supporting him.

“Eh? What do you mean?” Newt confused. Chuck explained,

“As Teresa told you yesterday, Thomas also maybe he fell in love with you without any reasons. Because, you know that you’re his first and FIRST ever to be his apprentice, correct?” The blonde just nodded as Chuck continued, “It could be possible that he had a biggest interest that he might want to take the opportunity. For him to make his wish come true.”

“I…don’t know, Chuck.” Newt was clueless.

Chuck suddenly gave him a suggestion, “Why don’t you sit together and talk about this? Or maybe..you both can make this up during winter gala at school next week? It is up to you because the interest is between you and him. I just…can support you from back.”

Newt realised that he was really helpless and clueless. He hoped that Chuck could help him with his problem but he couldn’t. But he was totally right, it is the problem between him and Thomas. How come Chuck can involved in it.

Finally, Chuck said, “Newt, if you really love him. Why don’t you express it? You know, waiting for the right time is really hurt because it keep torturing inside you. Honestly, you and Thomas are very cute together and I am very happy if you both have finally made up together. Being a mentor and an apprentice are only a normal relationship. But if you want to make your relationship become very special, try to get inside his territory.”

“But..how?”

The chubby male smiled as he simply answered, “Get closer to him.”

**…**

On the next night, Newt decided to stay at Thomas's house since he had a long period 'class' for a whole night. Apperently it was not a class but just a quick practise with Thomas. They currently playing Eight Melodies that being composed by a Japanese composer. Newt has been ordered to play a role as a violinist while Thomas was pianist.

“This song need a lot of peace inside your mind if you want to make this song very beautiful and calm. Eight Melodies is about a peaceful earth or can be known as Earth Anthem. Soft, peace, calm are the important elements before we can bring this song perfectly, understand?” Said Thomas, observing Newt.

Newt tried to bring the song as Thomas taught him but he can’t. He felt like giving up, “Bloody hell, this song is too hard for me. Peaceful mind, Soft song…how can I combine it both?”

Thomas just smiled as he stopped playing the piano and came closer to Newt. He suddenly grabbed his hand and it made Newt really shocked. A faint blush began to form on his cheeks, _'He…He just..hold my hand again..'_

The composer rubbed his hands softly as he said, “Your hand is really hard that's why you can’t play it perfectly. Before you play this kind of song, take a deep breathe and try to release all your frustration from your mind. It helps you…”

For the most shocking thing that never happened in Newt's life, Thomas kissed his hands. His blush instantly turned darker. His own biggest crush, has just kissed his hands. He really wanted to kiss him back on the lips but he knew that he couldn’t. He thought that maybe it was just a normal etiquette in this profession. But at the other side, he thought otherwise.

_'Could it…be?'_

Thomas released his hands and said, “I will leave you here for a moment. Don’t worry, okay? Keep practising…practise makes perfect.” Then he walked out from the room.

The blonde put his violin on the table when he saw a thick book on Thomas's study desk. Since Thomas has just left him, so he took chance to take a look on that book. It was Thomas's music sheet collection. He opened the page without hesitation and looked through the sheets.

_'Wow, bloody shucking perfect!! It is his own remastered version. Tommy is so perfect in choosing the right song.'_

His happiness won’t very long when he turned to the next page at the last part of the book. His shocking expression might led him into a heart attack. It was a page which will changed his life forever. At that part, Thomas wrote, **_'The music sheet for gala especially for my…Newt'_**. But at the next page, it's empty and blank.

**_'T-Tommy…loves..me too?'_ **

****

**_To be Continued.._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps you want to listen to Eight Melodies Remastered?
> 
> Here is the link to it.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WgDqGrcblA


	7. Meaningful Gala (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow Newt's feeling has getting stronger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update...  
> You know, college assignments..  
> But i'm glad that I finished this chapter...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed..

**Chapter 7 – Meaningful Gala (Part 1)**

**New York Musical Hall, New York..**

Usual night at New York Musical Hall. The sound of beautiful melody from the instruments were making people chilled. However, the musical hall was closed since there were no events for the whole week. And as usual, Thomas conducted the music class with their students.

“More feeling, everybody!!” Thomas said loudly, swinging the stick with more energetic. They currently playing ‘Pillars of Earth’ by Kevin Rix from Audiomachine. It is an epic orchestral music and it need a lot of energetic feeling to make the song more epic.

Even though his students always making a lot of mistakes, Thomas didn’t scold them because of his own principle where _‘Being forced to do something will surely not make a person do a perfect performance’_. Unless, he guided them for many times without knowing the word ‘tired’ or ‘give up’. In fact, that is what the famous people always stick to.

Thomas said again, “More epic!! Make it perfect!!”

Newt also joined the class tonight which he played a role as a violinist. Since he got influenced by Beethoven and Mozart, he only mastered in violin. However, he also capable to play piano and viola but he only major in violin. To him, Pillar of Earth was the most hardest orchestra song ever because it needed a lot of effort.

_‘Bloody hell, I wonder how he can bring this hardest song? My hands felt like splitting from my body…’_

**…**

Once the class ended, Thomas gave the short speech,

“I am very happy for this session tonight because it is extremely epic!!You don’t know how much happy I am for having such a good group of students. From yourself, I can see that you all have huge potential to become the successors after me. One day when I resign from the carrier, I hope at least from any two of you will be the next composer. I promise to you, your bright future is coming near you. You just have to put a lot of effort inside you in order to achieve that future.”

The students clapped loudly as they yelled mentioning his name for thrice. Then, he said again, “And for the gala event in my school, you all must have a complete preparation and be there on time. I have prepared for you the songs where you will play during the event. Being my students, discipline is the top priority in my class.”

Newt just smiled lightly, whispering inside his heart,

_‘Wow, I never thought that Tommy could be that serious…instead being a fun person.’_

Thomas noticed him, he asked him directly, “Mr. Newton, is there something wrong? Smiling without reasons?”

Newt surprised a bit as he replied, “N-No sir, I’m out of conscious just now. Sorry..”

_‘Shuck!!Did he just called me…Mr. Newton?!!”_

“Alright students, that’s all for tonight. Remember, be at my school in 8 sharp without late even a minute. Get ready to become famous..”

The students stood as they bowed politely to the famous musician. They packed up their instruments and left the hall, leaving him and Newt as usual.

Thomas said, “Newt, do you want to go back home or you still want to stay with me?”

Newt answered, “O-Oh, I should stay with you then? Since…the gala will be held tomorrow night. Perhaps it is the best decision to keep up together.” He blushed faintly. But in his heart, he had the other thought,

_‘I wish I can stay with you forever…’_

Thomas smiled with his decision. How happy he was when Newt decided to stay with him for another night. To his honest, he really liked when Newt always had on his side. It could help him to make himself cheered up. Without Newt, there was no way he could be happier. In fact, he fell into him…too much.

Thomas responded happily, “Oh, god. That’s a good decision.” He paused a while and he continued a few seconds, “Oh by the way, I’m sorry for calling you Mr. Newton just now. You know, in front of my students. How could I treat you in special way more than them? That’s not fair.”

“You should realised that how bloody shucking you are, Tommy. I don’t like someone who is special to me…calling me that name…” Newt somehow stumbled of what he said just now. He quickly looked away as he tried to recall back the words he said as a faint blush formed on his cheeks, “W-What? Did I say special? Tell me that I’m not saying special.”

Thomas also blushed at the same time, listening to him with the word ‘special’ he heard just now. What a great pleasant that time, both of them were blushing and they turned out shy. That could make both of them very lovely and at the same time, adorable.

“T-Tommy, did I just say ‘special’? Did I? Did I?”

The brunette nodded, “Literally you just said it, Newt. R-Really?”

Newt quickly cut off, “Let’s just forget it. Let’s go back to your shucking house…it’s freaking cold inside this hall. It will become more colder at outside. Bloody shuck!!I should bring my scarf!!”

**…**

**The Next Night, Glade High School…**

“What a wonderful event…” Mr. Janson, the school principal praised the event to the organiser, Ava Paige.

Paige just thanked him with a short compliment, “ Thank you so much, Mr. Janson. I am very happy that our school have been chosen again to make this event this year. It is an honour for me.”

“No wonder that this school is far more famous that the other school. I’m proud to be a principal here. At least until I retire from my career.”

She patted his shoulder with polite, showing her loyalty to the most highest people in the school, “I know that you will make this school very proud. Since this school has produced a lot of famous stars, a lot of parents wanted to register their children here.”

Janson added, “Thomas Gregory Edison is our main shining star. The history has reborn with his legacy. Proud to have him here…not just excel in Science fields, but also did brilliant job in music industry. It is all your effort, Ava. It’s not a waste for training him…”

Suddenly, the emcee stood in front of the stage and started to speak, “Thank you to everyone who attended in such a memorable event. Thank you for your supports to ensure this school being chosen again to handle this event tonight for almost 5 years.”

Everyone who attended the event were clasping their hands loudly, the cheer shout were clearly heard in the whole hall.

“And now, for our climax show. I would like to invite our main musician, Thomas Gregory Edison to conduct various song for the event tonight.”

Thomas walked out from the backstage proudly, heading to the middle of stage. The prop curtain began to lift up, revealing his students with their musical instruments. Newt did not join the show since he still new to the group. In fact, Newt is not his student but he is his first and only his apprentice.

At the other side, Newt currently standing at the drink section while he watching his crush performing the show. He had been accompanied by Chuck and Minho. While Teresa, Frypan and Brenda were busy with welcoming the guests.

“Your ‘boyfriend’ is going to make a great show, trust me.” Said Minho sarcastically. Chuck chuckled lightly.

Newt blushed madly as he scolded him, “Don’t say like that you idiotic Korean. I’m trying to listen all of his songs here.”

Chuck made a point, “You really wanted to be with him, wasn’t you?”

“If I could but…can it be?” The blonde doubted.

Thomas bowed as his students also bowed politely, gaining their respect before starting the show. They sat down as they ready with their instruments, waiting for their leader’s signal. Then, the first song played as soon he lifted the stick.

“Air on G Strings, Johann Sebastian Bach.” Said Newt suddenly, as he listened with focus towards the song.

Minho got amazed, “Don’t make me so fucking crazy, Newt. You know this song? Even from an art student?”

The blond sarcastically replied, “Don’t underestimate me, shank. I may be an art student but music is an interest that couldn’t break off from myself. Of course I know this song…”

A moment later, the couple began walking to the middle of the hall, taking the places. And then, they began dancing with accordance to the rhythm of music. Minho hit him lightly on the shoulder as he asked, “Hey, go find someone to dance with. Maybe it will make you feel better?”

“I rather die from betraying my special person in my life.” Somehow the blond was subconsciously misspoken. He quickly covered his mouth with his palms once he realised that he really meant it, “W-What? I did say that again? Did I?”

“Awww, so you reaaaalllllyyyy love him..”

He just..nodded.

_‘Tommy…I can’t hold it anymore.’_

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you want to listen to Bach's song?  
> Here's the link--  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZS-HWIFyLsE


	8. Meaningful Gala (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the questions have been answered...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers,  
> Firstly I want to apologise because I am not updating the chapter for so long because I am too busy with college assignments and final examination. You know, this is my second final semester before I will having my internship programme. So yeah, need to put a lot of effort.
> 
> But now, I came with a new chapter. But i'm truly sorry if there is a lot of grammatical errors because this is unbeta version. But anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed with the story that I wrote.
> 
> ^_^

**Chapter 8- Meaningful Gala (Part 2)**

Air on G Strings, composed by Bach had made it feel romantic just from its rhythm. It indicated a persona where a person who searching for a true love will prevail eventually. But, this song is not only about the beauty of romance, but it also explain about the peaceful environment especially during the night. It express to the people who had a strong connection between them and the music.

In the modern era, it being played again with being coordinated by the famous composer and songwriter known as Thomas. He brought the song during the gala event in his own high school. He also had his own orchestra group where they currently playing the song. Everyone were very enjoyed as a few couples took opportunity to dance at the middle of the hall, including the principal and his wife.

However, the song left a mark inside Newt’s heart where he was completely astonished and drowned under the rhythm. He just listened to the song, but actually his sight was more focusing at Thomas, his biggest crush in his life.

“Minho, do I have an opportunity…to love him?” Asked Newt towards Minho, who stood beside him while enjoying a glass of juice.

Chuck heard him and he quickly replied, “If you can hear what inside his heart, I’m sure there is an opportunity.”

“What do you mean, Chuck?” Newt doesn’t get his point.

Chuck giggled lightly, looking at Newt’s face. He explained, “Like I said before, Thomas had a lot of fans and everyone…especially the girls were truly fancied him. I see that you and him have got closer and I’m absolutely sure that you and him can be….together.”

Newt still felt uncertain, “You sure, Chuck?”

Then, Minho came in between the conversations, “You love him really much, do you?”

The blonde just nodded as a faint blush formed on his cheeks. Minho said, “Then, you are…”

**…**

Once the song has finished, Thomas stopped for a while before he starts playing the next song. He grabbed the microphone and walked towards the middle of the hall. The spotlight also moved directly to him. Everyone were puzzled with his sudden reaction. Including Newt and his friends.

“I hope you enjoyed with the song just now. But now, I want to tell you a short story about…my life and how exactly went.”

They listened with attention. Thomas continued, “But, this story is more like…how I found my first love.”

Newt blinked his eyes a few times as it widened after that.

“Since I became a composer and songwriter for the famous music company. I am totally happy because with a new career that I got, I can afford myself to stay survive even though the economy in this particular time is a bit...struggling. And at the same time, I can afford to help my family in building a happy family where we can avoid from such difficulties.”

He took a glass of grape juice from the waiter on his left. He drank a little bit as he continued with his story,

“But, as I achieving my biggest dream, I also finally learned…to love someone. That person is the most special to me and…” He closed his eyes with a smile carving on his lips. He put the glass on the table and placed his hand on his chest, “That person is always inside my heart. I am so happy that I met with that person even though, we’re actually from different region. However, love knows no type of person right?”

They nodded, giving sign that they were agreed with the statement. He walked forth to a direction where Newt was currently standing with being followed by the shining spotlight. Newt started to feel afraid when Thomas was truly walking towards him.

Minho patted his shoulder as he said with a side smile, “It’s all upon yourself now, Newt.” He walked away from him as Chuck also did the same, leaving him alone.

“H-Hey, guys..w-where are you going?” Newt became more terrified when they left him. His forehead has started sweating.

Thomas stopped in front of him, smiling lovingly at the blonde. He greeted, “Hey, Newt…”

“U-Uh..H-Hi, T-Thomas.”

The brunette plucked his finger as simultaneously, the next song began playing without a coordinator, _‘Lazy Afternoon’_ composed by Yoko Shimomura. He bowed as he offered his hand, “Want to dance with me?”

Newt blushed madly as he felt totally clueless. He didn’t know what to do either accepting his offer or declining it. But Minho and Chuck nodded at him, indicating that they both always supporting him.

He did not say anything. But he quickly took his hand, with his face filled with shyness. He just nodded shyly.

“I-I do…” A simple answer from his own lips.

Finally, a big applause filled the whole scene. The song continued playing as Thomas began dancing with Newt, together with the other couples.

**…**

A few hours after the Gala, Newt stood alone on the sidewalk on the East River Park, facing East River. Soon, the midnight will coming. The other people were already going back home except him. He decided to take fresh air for a while before he also going home. He stared at the shining full moon, smiling brightly.

“Did I just dancing…with him?” Newt asked to the moon, even actually he was asking to himself. However, he just thought that Thomas just only wanted to dance with him and no other than that. No sense of romance but just a normal tradition in Gala event. America is a free country after all.

Somehow his thought was wrong when he heard a familiar voice answering to his question, “You did, Newt. With me…”

Newt turned back and saw Thomas was walking towards him.

“Oh, T-Tommy..”

Thomas just walked passing through him, closer to the riverside. He smiled alone, as if he just did the happiest thing. He said, “What a beautiful night, isn’t it?”

Newt also walked closer to him, standing closer at his side. He nodded and replied, “Y-Yeah, it is very beautiful.”

The brunette sighed as he then asked him, “Still thinking about the event just now?”

“I-I don’t know…I mean…” He looked down, “Did we…really…”

The temperature started decreasing as the environment became colder. Luckily they both wore thick clothes with neck scarfs to keep themselves warm. Plus, the scene also started to become quiet as the people have already managed themselves at home. As if, they both were only left.

“Yes, you are Newt…” Thomas answered.

That still made Newt felt uneasy about it. He demanded for an answer, “But…why?”

“You heard what i’m saying during the event, did you?”

He nodded, still leaving the question unanswered.

“You know Newt, you are the only person who being approved to become my apprentice. I have taught you a lot of things about music. I have exposed to you everything about music. But, you did missing one thing from me that I haven’t give you yet.”

Newt got his eyes widened, “R-Really? W-What is it? You can tell me now..”

Thomas smiled once again before he began walking closer him. Their heads were becoming more closer with lips leading the distance. Finally, a famous composer’s lips met with his own apprentice’s lips. What was the blonde’s reaction, he shocked and utterly surprised.

“You are missing….me…” Said Thomas, holding his hand tenderly.

Newt froze, halted on where he stood. The blush on his cheeks were getting darker, as the madness filled inside his heart. But somehow, the madness coincidentally changed to…love.

“I love you, Newton Isaac. You are my love at the first sight.”

Newt finally let his tears flowed down from his teary eyes. And, he let himself fell into Thomas’s chest as his arms were wrapped on his waist. And he started speaking,

“You don’t know how much I bloody loved you since I met you in the music class that time. I actually wanted to join you not just because to improve my knowledge in music. But…I also want to get closer to you.”

He paused a while as he sniffed. He continued, “I-I accidentally stealing a look at your music sheet when you’re in the bathroom. I can’t believe…when you actually kept a section to record musics..for me.”

Thomas replied in a happy reaction, “I knew you will have a desire to steal look at my sheet. I wish I can create songs which indicate about your beauty, Newt. The most beautiful British boyfriend that I never seen in my whole life. I am very lucky that I have you…”

Newt looked upon his lover’s face, who was smiling brightly at him. A desire from nowhere have struck his mind when he got his face closer with Thomas and he kissed him back.

“I love you, Tommy….I love you that I rather die from not being able to be with you.”

Thomas kissed him back passionately. Then they broke up the kisses as Thomas asked, “Your place? Or…mine?”

The blonde quickly replied, “Your place…staying with you is much more safer than staying alone in my bloody creepy house.”

“Good then..”

**…**

The most happiest moment between them was they both were making love in Thomas’s bedroom. It was Newt’s demand so he could lock the statement that Thomas was belonging to him and no other people could steal him away.

_“You are my music angel, Tommy…”_

**_To Be Continued…_ **


	9. It's All Because of Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt's page has finally solved...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well,
> 
> For this chapter, Thomas played a song for Newt entitled 'Memories of The First Love'.
> 
> I just want to encourage that, if you have read at the phrase where the song is stated, play it ^_^ and imagine them together...their happiest moment. 
> 
> ^_^ ^_^

**Final Chapter – It’s All Because of Music**

At the room, Thomas was taking a bath while Newt was busy working with the music sheets, typically he was studying the notes from the selected songs inside Thomas's personal music book. It was special though because that book only can been seen by Thomas and himself. Thomas never exposed it to any of his students. He glad that he was very special to him.

Once after Thomas walked out from the bathroom, he moved closer towards Newt and embraced him from behind. It caused Newt feeling surprised a bit as he looked upward, seeing his boyfriend's face.

“Oh, bloody hell Tommy. You almost making me heart attack.” Said Newt with a bright smile on his lips. Thomas giggled while he replied, “There are only two of us in this house. It is impossible for any strangers to break inside this place “

Newt always knew about it. He just wanted to make himself happy and so him did too. Having Thomas at his side, assuring that his world will always be fine and peace. He fell in love with him so hardly.

“So, what are your plan tonight?” Asked Newt curiously. Thomas ruffled Newt's hair softly as he answered, “Since tomorrow we don’t have any classes, so I want to fill my tonight schedule by, being with you at all time.”

The blonde blushed faintly, feeling ticklish on his stomach as if butterflies were poking him with their wings. But he tried to change the subject. That's Newt, very shy person but sometimes he quite serious. However, he can’t expose his seriousness to him. It made him quickly lost.

“I don’t know what the bloody hell you're talking about. But is there any things to do beside that?”. Newt kept looking into the book until suddenly he stopped at the next section where it entitled 'Music for Newt'. Finally, he asked him, “I have seen your music sheets a lot but not for this. Music for me? What kind of music that you want to give to me?”

Thomas seemed already predicted that he will asking him about the empty pages. He just grinned, as if he was keeping a big secret instead of answer. However, it was true. Thomas DID plan something tonight and it totally exclusive for his lover. With slurry answer from himself, typically pretended to create a complete answer,

“Uhhh, w-well…uhhh…it's complicated.”

Newt started to get suspicious, “Better you give me a bloody right answer, Tommy. Or I swear I will make your life full of regrets.”

“You sure you want to know?” The brunette still being in initiative to play with him, because a slight smile on his lips has told everything. An annoying gesture…

He nodded as he seemed to start angry, “Oh come on, Thomas. I'm tired of this game..you know i've bloody waited for an answer.”

Thomas walked to his cupboard and grabbed off his attires. It was a black jacket with white shirt, a brown khaki pants and blue scarf. He wore those, preparing for tonight. Newt got more curious and suspicious, “Tommy? You want to go out? Am I too harsh on you?”

Thomas quickly got him closer, as he kissed him on his forehead. He said, “No,no..Newt. Alright..I will tell you.” He held his hand, “Go get change first. We will going somewhere…”

“What? More look bloody surprise? Just an answer for that empty section?”

The composer started playing with him again, showing that Newt was easily being played and that what made him falling in love with him more. He somehow 'threatened' him, “You want to follow me or not? Answer is with me..”

“Okay, okay…” Newt sighed and gave up. He finally decided, “Wait for me..I will go get change.”

…

Thomas brought him to the Central Park. The clock showed 9:00 p.m and the people started to go back home after being a long time there. With ignoring these people, they both walked further to the middle of the park, where they stopped at the  amphitheatre. Newt sensed something not quite right because the spotlight that supposed to light on towards the mini stage was not functioning, leaving a dark scene.

Newt started to feel uneasy and he quickly asked Thomas, “Thomas, please…I don’t like you playing on me that will absolutely threatened my safety. I-I don’t bloody feel alright now.”

“I'm here with you, right?” Thomas simply asked him, indicating that there was nothing to be scared of. But Newt still not convince, “B-But..it feels like someone is watching us here. Oh no, I feel like I want to run back home.”

The brunette started with his plan, “Awww, love. If you go back now, you won’t be able to see such a beautiful moment, that will lead to the answer that you’re looking for.” He plucked his fingers and the spotlights started functioning. Newt turned back and felt how surprised he was. A group of orchestra players, Thomas's group were already waiting for them since now.

Newt got a bit mad at his boyfriend. He hit him lightly on his shoulder as he said, “You such a cruel boyfriend, Tommy. You should tell me earlier..”

“Then it will not be a surprise…”

The blond stunned, as his mouth shut suddenly.

Thomas let go of his hand as he started walking towards the piano at the middle of the amphitheatre. He took a seat and his fingers ready for the song. The people started gathering at the audience seats. Newt was just standing firm, completely frozen. Disbelief…

“Newt, my most beautiful boyfriend. My only British boyfriend in this world. You want to know why I let it empty at that section. Because it is a section that had been created just to make songs for you. And now, for the most correct answer, it is…for your birthday.”

Newt totally froze, stumbled and surprised. From the most billions of people that were living in the earth, he couldn’t believe that there was still a person who remembered his birthday date. He finally realised that Thomas had planned all of these just to surprise him.

“Students, begin…”

The song for Newt was 'The Memories of The First Love' composed by Hijiri Anze. As the song being played, he and of course Thomas, recalled the memories, starting from their first meet.

**_Their first meet in the music room…_ **

**_Their second meet at the street near the music hall building._ **

**_The moment where Newt started to fall in love with Thomas._ **

**_The moment where Newt and Thomas were having their first sleepover._ **

**_The time when Newt felt impressed with the music Thomas made._ **

**_The very faithful moment, where Thomas had danced with Newt during the gala event._ **

**_And the happiness began when Thomas and Newt started to confess their feelings each other._ **

**_Pleasurable moment where they both were making love for the first time after the confession._ **

**_It looked like a fate that met them both together. A fate that would never broken forever…_ **

Newt was speechless, as the tears rolling down on his cheeks. He never thought that he could be very happy like this. Because Thomas has enlightened him into a new person.

Loyalty…was the only word he learned from the memories he recalled…

“Newt…we will always be with each other. No matter what happen..”

Once the song ended, the audience were giving them a loud applause. He stood and bowed respectfully with a thanks greeting for them. Newt started crying as he rushed towards him and quickly hugged him, snuggling closer into his chest as the force on his arms getting stronger. Thomas could feel the tight embrace on his back.

“T-Tommy…y-you bloody idiot. I-I love you!!!I love you..”

Thomas lifted his wet face, smiling sharply at him. He simply replied, “I won't be able to love anyone. Because I have you, Newt. Thousands of love from me for you.”

Finally at the end, they both were kissing in front of people as they gave them another loud applause. What they didn’t realise, both Newt and Thomas's parents were there and they glad that both of their sons finally found a true love.

…

After both of them got graduated from the high school. They held their intention to continue further study in the university. They formed a duet orchestra group and composed a lot of songs, including remastered versions. Since from that, a lot of request to be an important guest from all over the world for the concerts, parties and etc. After that, they decided to conduct a global roadshow through countries in the world to showcase their talents. With a hardworking initiative from them, Thomas's music producer gave a huge donation for them as they established their own music production company. It was still a long way to go….

 

_“You made me falling in love with you, just because of your beautiful music. It is because of…music..”_

**_The End_ **


	10. Epilogue:-Trumpets of Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memorable celebration will complete the love story between Newt and Thomas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, finally this story has reached towards an end. I would like to say thank you very much for such amazing supports from you. I'm glad that you really liked my story very much. And I hope I can make another new Newtmas Story with new plot. ^_^
> 
> Btw, in this chapter, the songs that being used are
> 
> 1)Beethoven-Virus  
> 2)Yoko Shimomura-Dearly Beloved  
> 3)Nightcore-Trumpets (Original Song by Jason Derulo)

**Epilogue-Trumpets of Celebration**

Newt was really late to go to the Music Hall for an important event tonight. Before it happened, Newt told Thomas to go without him first because he wanted to make a settlement with his works. Once he finished, he was late for 15 minutes and it really screwed him up. No matter what, he must going to the event.

Apparently, Thomas currently organising his next Gala Concerto tonight. Since before the event began, Thomas always reserved for his lover a seat for VVIP, which he will be seated at the most front. But he screwed himself up for being late for 15 minutes and the concert has already began. Gladly that the first show still upon the performance. He made up to his seat.

“You are really late, Mr.Newt. But luckily Mr.Thomas still performing the first song.” Said one of the VVIP. Since Thomas introduced Newt to public and also their relationship, he became well-known to the people.

Newt apologised to him, “Sorry, sir…I am totally had to finish my very important thing.”

“It's okay…at least you’re here finally.”

Thomas was currently performing 'Virus' by Beethoven. It was very energetic song and had a lot of strong feelings. Newt assumed that the song was his new remastered version of the next collection. He had memorised his boyfriend's whole music sheets collection, so he knew which song available inside the sheet or not.

**…**

“Ladies and gentlemen, I am very happy that I could manage my time to organise such a huge gala concert tonight.” Thomas began with his speech as the audience applauding. He continued, “The purpose why the concert is being held because I want to celebrate 6 months anniversary of my relationship with my beautiful lover, Newt…”

Newt smiled widely as he blushed redder once he realised that the concert was made for him. He was very grateful and utterly happy. Thomas continued, “As for the second song, it is about the smooth relationship between lovers. Where they sit alone together and enjoy the moment under cold breeze and peaceful wave rhythm. Enjoy this song, 'Dearly Beloved' that composed by my honourable master, Yoko Shimomura.

The song began with smooth melody from violin and then followed by the harp and piano. Yoko Shimomura had amazingly composed such a very relaxing song until it completely possessed the audience ears when they really enjoyed with the melodies. Some of them were closing his eyes so they can listened better. It was really, relaxing.

Newt also felt really eased with the song as if he imagining Thomas and himself at the beach while watching the sunset. It kept thousands of feelings that couldn’t be expressed by words.

“Your boyfriend is really awesome, you know? You're so lucky…” The same VVIP guy expressed.

Newt looked at him and asked, “Why is that? Am I that lucky?”

He explained, “You know, a lot of girls are competing each other to capture his heart. But no one were successful. But, you have captured his heart in a very special way. Wow, I really admire you. I never thought that Thomas could choose you as his life companion. Even though he never gave a big concern about his relationship.”

Newt blushed faintly, “I-I can take that…as a compliment from you.”

Even Minho and others also were jealous of him because, he was the only person that been granted for VVIP seat even though they also one of Thomas's friend. Nothing compared when he became an apprentice or when he became his boyfriend.

**…**

An hour elapsed and the concert has reached at the climax. The audience were excitedly waiting for the final show since the climax stage will becoming more vibrant. Thomas said, “Now, the concert has reach towards climax and I know that you all are very excited with the final show.”

Thomas continued, “But this time, I will present myself to sing on the stage. This song is very special for Newt because it is very alike of how our relationship going. And, I want to make him feels very happy with his entire life. This song is not serious but it is very joyful song.”

Newt was very curious, getting to know what the song could be. Then, the brunette answered, “It was sang by Jason Derulo, enjoy this song entitlted ‘Trumpets’.”

Suddenly, the stage design changed into a colourful decoration and visualisation. The trumpets began taking place at the lead position as the song started with the melody from the instruments. Newt was totally amazed with the surprise, and speechless.

“F-For…real? Bloody, really?”

The scene was like a big celebration as if it was Newt’s very special day. The confetti were bursting cheerfully as the firecrackers were popping on the stage. The hall ceiling instantly turned into a colourful visualization as the audience got up and jumped together, enjoying the moment. Thomas sang as being followed by the trumpets and choirs, singing at the background queue.

“T-Tommy, you…really..love me that much?” Thought Newt. The tears suddenly formed on his eyes, rolling down through his cheeks.

But, a few seconds later, Thomas quickly walked downstage and headed closer to Newt’s seat. As he sang, he grabbed his hand and pulled him to upstage. Then, when it came towards the final chorus, they both danced together. Frankly that time, Newt really wanted to cry.

_‘This is..the most…memorable, and…bloody best moment in my entire life.’_

**...**

**At the Amphitheatre, Central Park.**

Thomas brought Newt to the park so they both could spend time together, just after the concert. At first, Newt really…wanted to make a serious settle with his boyfriend. He said, “Tommy…you really bloody fucking idiot…” He made himself falling down into Thomas’s chest as he continued, “You…don’t have to make such a big concert just for me. It really…making me very shy.”

Thomas kissed his hair as he cheerfully retorted, “You know, Newt. I made this just only for you because you’re…really a special person. Not just as my apprentice, but…you’re my lover. From thousands of girls that competing each other to get me, eventually you have captured my heart. And you’re a guy…I don’t even give a fuck about it as long I’m happy with you.”

“And…it is how simple you changed me, Tommy. From having an interest to an art…to a beautiful rhythm of music. I…really love it.”

The brunette said, “If you really like art, stay with it. As at the same time, you can learn music just like me..”

_Thomas’s words, making Newt felt defeated by it. This time, he could only put his whole faith to a person he loved really much….forever._

_‘Everytime I heard you, I always heard a peaceful symphony inside my mind. Now, it’s time for you to take me with it….’_

**_The End…_ **


End file.
